Su Ling'er
|image1= Su Ling'er Art.jpg|Non-Official Art Child Ling'er.jpg|Child (NOA) |Chinese=苏苓儿 |Pinyin=Sū líng ér |AKA=Su Ling Ling'er |Status=Alive (Current Timeline) Deceased (Different Timeline) |Species=Human |Gender= Female |Age=18 (Current Timeline) 20+ (Different Timeline) |Height= |Spouse(s)=Yun Che (Fiance - Current Timeline/Husband - Different Timeline) |Relatives=Su Hengshan (Father) Unknown Mother (Deceased) Su Haoran (Brother) Su Hengyue (Uncle) Su Haoyu (Cousin) Yun Qinghong (Father-In-Law) Mu Yurou (Mother-In-Law) |Master(s)=Yun Gu (Current Timeline) |Disciple(s)= |Allies=Yun Che Grandwake Clan Yun Family |Profound Strength=3rd Level Spirit Profound Realm |Combat Prowess= |Profound Handle= |Occupation=Princess of the Grandwake Clan |Affiliation=Grandwake Clan |Home=Illusory Demon Realm |Planet=Blue Pole Star |Continent=Azure Cloud Continent |Empire=Supwake Country |City=Grandwake Mountain |First Appearance=Chapter 260 (Child) Chapter 888 (Woman) |Total Chapters= }} Su Ling'er (苏苓儿) also known as Su Ling or Ling'er is a woman that was from Yun Che's second life on the Azure Cloud Continent, while also being his first love. While when she was still alive he only ever used and never paid any attention to her, and only until her death did he realize how much he loved and depended on her. All of that made him fell indebted to her for taking her love for granted. Later when Yun Che was sent to the Azure Cloud Continent by the Evil God's water seed, we see a young 10 year old Su Ling'er. Jasmine explained that it was due to the Mirror of Samsara's power. The Su Ling'er, that resulted from the tampering of the Mirror of Samsara. Appearance Child: Her little face was snow-white and refined, her make-up made her look even more beautiful and cute, and her pair of pupils sparkled like the stars in the night sky. It could be expected that when she grew up, she would definitely be a beauty at a catastrophic level. Woman: Same as the past life. Personality Child: Cute and naive Woman: Same as the past life (Since she had her memories from her past life with Yun Che, her personality became more like the past herself. Background Su Ling'er is the Princess of the Grandwake Clan in the Azure Cloud Continent. History While in the Heaven Basin Secret Realm after Yun Che finds the water Evil God Seed, the Evil God left a Soul Imprint on it and in order to save Yun Che from the Tyrant Profound Beast the Evil God brought him to the Azure Cloud Continent, where he ran into a ten year old Su Ling'er. The whole time Yun Che thought it was an illusion but later he found out from Jasmine that is was all real and that the time on the Azure Cloud Continent is flowing in reverse, because of the after effects of the Mirror of Samsara being used. Trivia *She loves bamboo. **During Yun Che's second life the house that they both lived in together was made out of bamboo **When Yun Che was sent over to Azure Cloud Continent by the Evil God soul fragment and met a young Su Ling'Er he built a bamboo house with her in a bamboo forest. *The only persons who knows about Yun Che's second life is Ling'er and Jasmine. Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:The Harem Category:Female Category:Azure Cloud Continent Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Grandwake Clan Category:Spirit Profound Realm Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Reincarnation